1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to input/output devices for interactive electronic games and, in particular, to interface devices for controlling a virtual vehicle in an interactive simulation environment.
2. Description of the Background Art
Steering wheel devices for electronic games and interactive simulation environments have evolved in recent years to emulate those that are used in real racing vehicles, including some of the latest features found in real racing vehicles. As real racing cars switched from older style manual transmissions to shiftable semi-automatic transmissions, it became common for upshifting and downshifting to be controlled by separate switching actuators located either underneath or on the front side of the basic steering wheel structure, the most common arrangement being that of shifter paddles mounted underneath the steering wheel.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art steering wheel assembly 100 for an electronic game as viewed from the underside, essentially looking towards the steering wheel structure 110 from the perspective of the rotational steering shaft 120 to which the wheel structure is attached. Also, attached to the underside of the wheel structure are two paddles or actuation levers 130 and 140. Typically, paddle 130 is operated by the driver's right hand to control upshifting, while paddle 140 is operated by the driver's left hand to control downshifting. Such paddles are typically connected to switches that are, in turn, connected to an electronic control system. As such, which shifting operation is controlled by which hand can be programmably reversed, if desired.
A more advanced prior art steering wheel for electronic games and interactive simulation environments is shown in FIG. 2. Here, steering wheel assembly 200 is again viewed from the underside from the perspective of the rotational shaft 120 to which wheel structure 210 is attached. Also attached to wheel structure 210 are primary paddles 220 and 230, as well as secondary paddles 240 and 250. Note that the primary paddles are considerably larger than the secondary paddles. For prior art steering wheel assemblies used with games and simulations, as well as in real-world racing cars, paddle 220 typically controls upshifting and paddle 230 typically controls downshifting. Secondary paddles 240 and 250 control other functions that may include operation of a clutch or the setting of control inputs, such as brake bias.
To emulate a real racing car fully, control input devices require some form of throttle and brake control in addition to steering and shifting. Because real racing cars have brake and throttle pedals that are foot-actuated, the convention in gaming applications is to offer pedal assemblies for those functions when the application involves electronic games and interactive simulation environments. Such pedal assemblies, however, add extra cost. They also require wired or wireless connections and must be located in a convenient position for the user's feet. It would be advantageous if such a pedal assembly for brake and throttle input could be eliminated while still offering the user a realistic and satisfying experience.
Existing steering wheel input devices for games and interactive simulation environments also require that the steering wheel to be attached, or otherwise affixed, to some form of rotational mounting device that emulates the steering shaft on a real vehicle. The rotational mounting device normally consists of a steering shaft protruding from a game console that must be mounted and positioned in such a way to offer the user a realistic and satisfying experience. Such a mounting location is not always convenient and the cost of the console adds to the overall cost the user must pay. It would be advantageous if a steering wheel assembly, such as assembly 200, could be used without being attached to any form of rotational mounting device. To do so would require a user holding the wheel in free space to have the ability to rotate the steering wheel assembly 200 in free space, while the system senses the degree to which it is rotated. While it is known to have computer and game input devices which sense movement in free space, such as the WII® device from the NINTENDO® company, such devices require some form of RF transmitter located in the immediate vicinity of the game input device which provides additional information used by the device to sense movement in free space. Such an RF transmitter is an additional expense and adds complexity to the overall system.
Therefore, in view of the deficiencies of the prior art, it would be advantageous to have a steering wheel assembly that can sense rotation while being rotated in free space by the user without requiring additional external components.